1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device for data transmission on the Internet, and especially to an electronic device used in an information processing apparatus that is capable of wireless transmission over the Internet.
2. Related Art
The Internet is a world wide area network, which connects to educational institutes, governmental organizations, and various kinds of research institutes all over the world via telephone lines or dedicated lines. Users can correspond with other people via messages, electronic mail with attached files, or conduct certain commercial transactions by accessing any inter-connected network. There are many users all over the world connecting to the Internet every single second.
People may access certain information on the Internet due to the resourcefulness of the Internet. Nevertheless, in the past, an information processing apparatus was allowed to access the Internet only when connected to a telephone line. The information processing apparatus had to be displaced according to the layout and location of the telephone line, which meant that the apparatus could be only installed in some fixed place to operate the function of Internet surfing.
Recently, the portable information processing apparatus has been designed so as to cooperate with a mobile communication device to perform the function of wireless access to the Internet. This creates the advantage of Internet surfing any time a user needs, and the disadvantage of a substantially low data transfer rate at a high cost. Direct access to the Internet by the mobile communication device itself is another way of Internet surfing, which has drawbacks such as a small display size, insufficient memory, and high expense, making it less and economical.
To sum up, there is a need to make the Internet information processing apparatus capable of accessing the Internet any time a user needs while also being affordable.